


The Moments Between

by sweetsmalldog



Series: Between the Action We Live [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, a little hint of No Mercy Percy, i might write more in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmalldog/pseuds/sweetsmalldog
Summary: After a mission went slightly off the rails Pike has to check in with someone.
Relationships: Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot
Series: Between the Action We Live [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Moments Between

Pike carefully expects the circuits and wires in the control panel. With her tools she carefully pokes at the internal wiring making sure nothing is sparking or out of place before moving on to checking the other panels and joints. Once she knows nothing is broken she slides in front.

“It’s time to wake up,” she says and holds her breath. His violet eyes snap open and before he can say anything she interrupts, “Status report.”

“No major damage sustained. Detonation caused a shutdown of primary functions, AI fully intact.” The report came out robotic which she supposed made sense but it was still strange to hear anything that cold come out of his mouth.

“Good, bring AI fully online.” Pike says as she takes his hand.

It takes a second for him to take in his surroundings; he squeezes her hand as he quickly goes through his own systems reports. His eyes faintly glowing as he does so. She knows he hates this. Has said every time it happens it feels like he just came back to life,that he’d died.

Finally he looks at her and it’s him not the protocols he’s programmed with “Hey Pikey.”

“Hey.” she smiles as she squeezes his hand.

“How’s Grog?” he asks because of course that would be his first question after being forcibly shut off by a damn emp.

“Grog’s fine, he went berserk on the guys who set the detonation off though.” she assures him.

“Everyone else?” he asks again, always so worried about everyone after something like this.

“Percy’s interrogating the people Grog and the twins beat the shit out of, Keyleth is double checking security, last time I checked Grog was pacing around his room, and the twins are wrecking the training room together.” she explained.

Scanlan turned away from her face to look out at the city. Sirens could be heard like they always could even this high up, a city never sleeps. The bright lights of glowing advertisements and signs blotting out the stars. She’d like to show him the stars one day. 

He looks back at her the pink lights for the nearest projection bathing half his face in pink light, “It was another one of Vecna’s plots wasn’t it?”

She didn’t like the amount of information Percy insisted she keep from the others. It also only made everyone more frustrated and upset with him. They deserved to know and she just couldn’t keep it from Scanlan. She couldn’t understand why he insisted on hiding everything from everyone.

“We don’t know,” she signs, “Percy thinks it might be Conclave considering the break out.”

She says the last part fast. How could she not? Raishan’s prison break had been weighing heavy on everyone. You couldn’t bring it up without rage flashing in Keyleth’s eyes or guilt in Percy’s. Scanlan’s showed a hint of the pain as he rubbed the back of his neck. Pike felt so powerless when she saw her friends like this.

She could still see clear as day, everyone rushing into the interrogation room a touch too slow as Raishan ripped Scanlan apart. Raishan disappearing in a blinding flash of light. Vax cradling what was left of Scanlan’s body as Grog screamed at Percy while Vex helped her gather the parts that’d been scattered across the room. It had taken days for her and Percy to rebuild him after, the guilt in Percy's eyes as they did. 

Scanlan turns back to her and emotion just wells up in her and she pulls him into a kiss. His lips are warm as he melts into her. When they pull apart they’re both bathed in blue light. He smiles at her before he pulls her into another kiss. She kisses him back and he kisses her back and it turns into them making out in her workshop. It almost felt like a break. No worrying about slowly repairing AI’s planning on killing them or a team of cybernetically enhanced dragon fanatics who also want to kill them. Just her and Scanlan insulated from the world for a little bit.

Eventually without them noticing the door slides opens, “Am I interrupting?”

They pulled apart quickly at Vex’s voice. Oil she hadn’t realized had been on her hands was smudged on Scanlan’s cheek and his hair was sticking up at odd angles. She doubted she looked much better.

“I think you know the answer.” Scanlan replies smugly.

Vex rolls her eyes before giving him a softer look, “So you're alright darling?”

“I’m fine Vex.” Scanlan says, “I’m made of metal not glass.”

“I know that’s why I’m asking darling,” Vex sighs, “Glass doesn’t get shut down by an emp.”

Scanlan shrugs, “The entire city shuts down at an emp, we rebuild, we’re fine in the end.”

Vex pats Scanlan on the shoulder with an emotion Pike can’t quite place in her eyes. The stay in that awkward palpable silence of wanting to comfort each other about so many things but not knowing how. Scanlan pats Vex’s hand. Vex pulls him into a hug. Pike almost feels like she’s intruding.

“I’ll see you both in the morning,” Vex says as she walks to the door, “Make sure you both get some rest.”

“We will,” Pike calls.

Scanlan laces his hand with her’s, “Why don’t we listen to cheesy love songs and make out like we won’t see the sun in the morning.”

Pike smiles, “Let’s tell Grog your ok first.”

Scanlan’s eyes lit up violet for a few seconds. Before he curls into her arms, “He threatened to bear hug me and I don’t want to be crushed.”

Pike let out a laugh and plants a kiss on his cheek, “Have fun with that.”

Scanlan lets out a dramatic gasp, “I thought you loved me.”

Before Pike can retort her data pad pinged. It was from Percy ‘If you're awake can you come down if I just woke you up still come down.’

“I'll be right back.” Pike gives him another kiss.

Scanlan hums in response, “Don’t go into the room alone with them if he asks you to.”

Pike doesn’t respond as she slips out the door and into the glass elevator down to the detention level. She was bathed in orange light as she looked out at the city. She broke her gaze to tell Percy she’s coming. She ran her natural hand down her prosthetic, cool solid metal, so unlike the sensation of touching Scanlan, he felt real. His hair felt like hair, his skin like skin. She knew that was the point, an android no one who didn’t know him would suspect of being one. Which was Lady Ioun’s plan from the start. And though Pike was so fucking grateful that she’d made Scanlan she couldn’t help but wonder why.

When she got down to the detention level Percy’s waiting for her. His regular glasses and his visor on a table next to him. His jacket was thrown over a chair. “Pike.”

“Percy.” she greets as she walks over, “What do you need?”

“Grog roughed him up a bit too much and he won’t stop complaining about it.” Percy explains.

Pike rolls her eyes, “What do you actually want?”

“I want you to help him,” Percy glances away, “Cassandra is mad at me and is refusing to use our medical team to help ‘non-essentials’.”

“Yeah c’mon.” Pike waves him towards the door.

The man had buzzed red hair and at one point might’ve had a prosthetic arm but the emp combined with Grog ripping it off of him and beating him with it had completely destroyed it. His eyes were green and nothing seemed cybernetic aside from the aforementioned arm. She put her arm on his shoulder and let it do it’s thing. In six seconds he was completely fine and she left without another word. She didn’t want to know how Percy would get the information out of him or watch how he showed his lack of mercy for people who hurt his family, and Pike couldn’t blame him.


End file.
